Remember me, please
by SirenVoice
Summary: Kiku's friend has gone missing, plus there is a killer on the streets and Kiku is worried. He feels like he has something to do with it, but what? Will the killer go after him and his other friends? There is a new detective in the city, strong and smart. Will Kiku ever find his friend? There will be other shipping here. Love later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope that you viewers will love it or like my work. This is a story of America and Japan, using human names. Of how they meet each other because Kiku's friend is missing and detective Alfred is on the case. There will be other shipping here as France and England; Germany and Italy. Lemons in other chapters.**

Kiku ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He was late. Again. If he hadn't eaten so much last night, he wouldn't have had a hard time getting up this morning. His message bag hit against his leg rapidly. Now he was really going to pay. His feet hit the sidewalk and he rushed into the police station. As he entered the man behind the counter shook his head. "You are late again Kiku." He said. "I know that, thank you Frank-san." Kiku said rushing passed him. He ran through the doors and went into the office to punch in. _9:30. _Frowning, he ran up the stairs, passing busy policemen and policewomen with donuts in their mouths. _How could they eat that so easily? _Kiku thought as he walked passed people at their desks. They were going off about important stuff that Kiku would have been interested if he wasn't running late.

He burst through his boss's door and saw that he wasn't there and sighed in relief. Kiku put his message bag on the nearby chair. "You're late, Mr. Honda." A voice said behind him and made Kiku jump. He turned around to his boss in his suit and his blond pulled back neatly like always. _Crap ._He thought as he tensed up. "I'm s-sorry sir. I woke up late." Kiku said. His boss sighed and walked into his office. "Please go to work, Mr. Honda." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Hai." Kiku said running out and going to his desk. He put his coat on the back of his chair before sitting down. He stretched his neck and turned on his computer, ready to work. Beside his was his friend, Feliciano Vargas, his boss's assistant. With his brown hair, he waved to Kiku. Kiku smiled and waved back to him and went back to typing.

Kiku pushed the rest of his lunchbox away that he made at home and sat back. "And then he said to get the fuck out!" Feliciano said loudly, that would have been heard by everyone in the station if the station hadn't been so loud already. "I knew that he would do that to her." Elizaveta said as she bit into her apple. "She was a slut." Kiku just sat there and listen to them talk about the station's gossip and anything around the streets. He really wasn't interested in it, but like their company and enjoyed it. "How do you get all of this gossip anyway?" Kiku asked him. They were both shocked that he started to talk and smiled. "I hear it from everyone I pass." Elizaveta said proudly. "I hear it from the restaurant, the one my father's." Feliciano. "Why?" Kiku shrugged. He didn't know either. "Just curious." He answered. In that second, the clock went off in the station, telling everyone that lunch break was over. The three sigh and Elizaveta waves and leaves to go to her office while the two men went back to their desks. Kiku finishes his work nicely, right before 5:00, when he can go home.

Kiku walked to his boss's office and walked into to see him not there and his messager bag on the rack as always. He had left it here when he had first started working here because there weren't enough lockers. But even when they had added more, he continue to do this, he had gotten use to it. He grabbed it and went down stairs. Kiku said good evening to his many co-workers as he left. At the exit was Feliciano waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. He waved to Kiku wildly. Kiku gave a small wave before meeting up with him and leaving together. As they walked to the bus and home, they talked to each other—well Feliciano did the most, Kiku only gave small answers or comments. When it was their time to split, they said their goodbyes and headed home. As Kiku unlocked his apartment door, he felt arms grab around him. He flinched and then relaxed with a small smile. "Annabeth." He laughed. He heard a sigh, before turning around to meet eyes with a girl and her green eyes that seemed to shine. "You always know it's me." She said with a pout. "It's because you always do the same thing." Kiku said opening his door and taking off his shoes and putting on his slippers. Annabeth follow, with her own slippers on the side from always coming over. His were a plain baby-blue and hers were pink with bunnies.

She lay onto the couch while Kiku went to make to tea. Annabeth put on the televisions while he was grabbed his cup and took a sip. Kiku sat on his couch and took of a sip of his own. "No problem." He responded. "Have you heard of the killer going off on the streets?" she asked him with energy. Kiku almost spit out his tea when she said that. "How in the world do you hear that?" he asked. "Remember, I'm a mailwomen and I've been all over this city." She said back. Kiku thought for a second and remember hearing about it in a newspaper three days. But this had always been a dangerous and crazy city, so it was normal. "Yeah, it was in the Northwest of the city, the killer has been killing young girls and boys from the ages 16 to 25. But there isn't enough evidence to say why or what. All they know is that people's blood are being spilled all over alleys' walls and their bodies are missing. It's too much blood to say that their alive." She continues and starts to creep over to Kiku. He knew a bit about this case, working in the police station, but he had gotten use to the crazies. But the way Annabeth told him about the killer really scared him.

She starts to laugh at Kiku's reaction and couldn't help but smile. Kiku lent of a sigh of relief, seeing how she was acting. "I know it's true." Kiku admitted. Annabeth ignored him or she didn't hear him. They both continued to drink their tea and watch television until Annabeth broke the air and silence. "Do you want to meet and eat out tomorrow? It's Sunday anyway." She pleaded with puppy eyes. Kiku thought of tomorrow and didn't have anything to do, so why not? He nodded sweetly with a smile and she hugged him. Her phone went off and she looked at the clock on the wall. Annabeth let off a sigh, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I have to go to Kiku. We'll meet at Drincso! At 3:00!" She yelled running out of the apartment and into the night. Kiku shook his head at Annabeth's energy and excitement. With his cup in hand, he thought about how he had met her. He was fourteen he recalled and he was working at a counter store as the clerk. It was almost closing time and two big men came into the store. They were tough and scary no doubt. Kiku stood up tall, not showing any fear; but he knew it was there as the men did. One of them slammed on the front counter and demanded money from the cashier. Kiku just stood there; he didn't know how to react. He was small and frail. Not much of a fighter. Sick with him just staying there, the man grabbed his collar and the other went for the money. Kiku wasn't shaking, even though he should be. The door opened with a slam and blur of orange went in his face. The man that was holding Kiku was now across the store on the floor rubbing his chest. Arms grabbed the other man and slammed him onto the counter, knocking him out.

The man got from the floor and run to the blur of orange with fists in the air. The figure move so quickly and dodged the blows and gave some of its own into his face. He fell back so quickly, his head slammed onto the floor first. The figure raised its head, showing a smile and a young girl's face. Kiku had now noticed her hat and beautiful dress of green and orange flowers. "Hey there," She said plainly. The atmosphere that was scary was now welcoming. "Hello," He responded softly. Kiku smiled at the memory and took another sip. Suddenly, Kiku heard something outside. He got up quickly and looked out the window. But there wasn't anything out of the normal. He shrugged and walked over to his door, locking it. "Better to be safe, especially with that killer." He said to his self. His stomach rumbled a bit and he blushed from embarrassment. "Well I better make something to eat." Kiku went to the kitchen to make him some dinner. He still had a smile on his face from the memory.

**That was the first chapter, sorry if it wasn't much. But America will appear later on in the story, a promise. I hope you liked the beginning, I 'm going to write as fast as I can. The story will get better; I just wanted you to see a bit of Japan's life in the beginning. Sorry for grammar and spelling. (If there is any)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um**

**I'm sorry that by accident I had put my story to be already done. This is not true of course; I had already fixed this mistake. It will be a while when I can say it is finished. I'm also sorry it took so long, I went to camp.**

Chapter 2

Kiku's alarm clock went off repeating and he wanted to continue to sleep in his warm and comfortable bed. His nose picked out from under his sheets and greeted the air and slowly reached for his clock. The coaphony of the alarm clock had finally left the room and a yawn escaped his small, cute lips. The sunlight sneaked into the room, through the curtains and kissed Kiku's face. After a moment, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. He brushed his teeth and slashed water upon his face. Kiku wondered what he should were today and looked inside his closet. He wanted to look nice—but not too nice. But nor did he want to look bad either. He shifted through his clothes, unable to find what he should wear.

Kiku grabbed a green polo shirt and light brown shorts to go with it; it was a casual look he decided. He felt a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed showing his legs. But he had ignored it for once, which is something he had never done. Kiku combed his messy hair into a flat, rounded surface. He smiled at how neat and ready he looked before going into his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. After making his light breakfast, he put it on a tray and entered the living room and sat on the couch. Kiku turned on the television to see what was on. After a few failed attempts, he left it on the news channel and began eating. The channel was going off about the weather and how it was going to sunny and rainy later in the day.

Then it went to "shocking news" and a pretty anchorwoman began talking and Kiku was barely listening until he heard certain words. "…and the killer had strike again in Periculos City. A little boy was suspected to be the victim, much blood loss—not likely of survival." She said plainly without a tear, probably use to the other deaths she had already heard throughout her job. Kiku almost spit out his breakfast if he hadn't held it in and his stomach went into a knot. He turned off the television, not wanting to hear any more of what she had to say about the little boy. He was now no longer hungry and pushed his food from him. Kiku picked up his light breakfast and wrapped it into plastic-rap, before putting it into the fridge. Kiku looked at his black leather clock that his father had given him a while back and noticed it was twelve already.

So it wasn't breakfast he should be eating but lunch (or brunch if you prefer.) He remembers the last time he went to the restaurant with Annabeth it took an hour to get there. Kiku decided to work on some of the work he brought from the police station for about an hour. After that he left his apartment to the train station. The train cart was packed, but Kiku just sighed and went with it. Others shoulders and thighs had hit his; he knew this was going to happen. He pushed in anyway and looked out if the window for his stop. People moved in and out and pushed Kiku. He said nothing but a small "Ow" here and there. With one push, he stepped back onto something softer than the train's floor. "Ouch." said a boyish voice. Kiku looked behind to see a man in brown fedora hat. His blue globes of light seem to be incredible and made Kiku slightly blush. The doors of the train closed with a slam.

"Excused me, but you're stepping on the shoes." He says nicely—like if Kiku's weight wasn't really causing him pain. Kiku jumps—startled and ashamed. The train moves in a rocking motion.

"I'm sorry sir."He says quickly getting off the taller man.

"It's fine." He responses with a smile that could laminate the whole train cart. The train stops again and time seems to as well. "Excuse me, but I have to get through." The beautiful man says to everyone. But to Kiku, he was only speaking to him. He nodded and moved backward. "Thanks." The young man says escaping the tight cart. His brown trench coat seemed to be blown by the wind perfectly. After Kiku sighed with a small smile, he noticed his was also_ his _stop. Quickly he jumped out, ignoring the complaining and mumbling behind him. When his sneakers hit the pavement, the gorgeous man was now gone. Kiku pouted, just wanting to see him once again.

"That's all?" Annabeth yelled out loud and everyone around them turned their heads. "No kissing? No touc-" Kiku pressed his hand from his plate to her lips.

"Why are you screaming? The world doesn't need to know!" Kiku whispered to her. He withdrew his hands when he knew she was going to stop yelling. He started mumbling an apology about her personal space. Annabeth was wearing a blue dress with yellow pumps that went with her yellow ribbon on her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"But come on, he seems so hot and great the way you describe him." Annabeth sighed back into hr chair. They were both sitting outside the restaurant with the sun piecing their skins. Kiku took a mouth full of rice and a bit of the grilled fish on his plate.

"Is that all you eat?" She laughed taking a spoon full of her lasagna that she had cut up. Kiku shook his head.

"I eat other things—but I love this food." Kiku admitted. Annabeth shook her head, making her orange curls do the same. As the sun shined, the next hour that had pasted had gone quickly with the talking and eating they were going through. Kiku didn't want this moment to end—it seemed so perfect. Maybe even too perfect. He didn't want to go home, nor for the sun to move to set. Just for the seconds to stop and the moment to continue. Suddenly Annabeth's phone had gone off and her smile went sour. Her happiness was now serious. Kiku almost immediately sense the mood and looked up to her from his plate.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried and eyed her phone.

"It's nothing." She said quickly with a smile—but he knew it was fake. She went quickly through her purse and pulled out some bills from her wallet. "I have to go somewhere. We have to get lunch later." She put the bills on the table before dashing off down the street. Before Kiku could say something, she was gone. He noticed she had kept looking behind her shoulder for some reason. He was no longer hungry now. He paid for half of the lunch and held some of her money so that he could give it to her later. She was in a rush and just put any random money down.

Kiku went home that day confused and with questions busting through his ears. He wanted her to come back and answer them, but he just figured that she would pop out of nowhere as she always did. She could take care of herself, he told himself as he met his apartment door. Or so he hoped.

The next day he rose from bed early like he was supposed to with the questions still in mind. After getting ready for a day at work and eating a good breakfast, he grabbed his bag and headed out into the city's streets. He entered the police station on time and maybe even earlier than he use to. Kiku walked in and met as with the man behind the desk.

"Good morning," He said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you as well," Kiku said with a bow. Then he left him to go upstairs and to his boss's room. But the door was closed and the indoor windows were covered with blinds. The light was on and there were shadow movements, so there was someone inside. _Or someones._ Kiku waited outside of his office patiently before curiousness got the better of him. Kiku looked around and people were barely around since it was so early. He knew that he shouldn't, but he placed his ear against the door.

"I'm glad that you are here, he's worrying me a bit." Said a voice that sounded like his boss.

"Or she, I've done with both." Said another voice.

"When will you start?"

"I'll say in two days, I have to get myself comfortable with my new apartment and the city."

"Good then, I might hire someone to go with you."

"Trained enough?"

"You pick, since you are so _qualified._" He laughed.

"Very funny, Ludwig." There was a sound of a slap on the back. Next Kiku heard footsteps coming his way and he quickly moved away. He ran over to his desk and put his jacket on his chair like he always does and turned on his computer. The door opened and out came Kiku's boss, behind him was a man around his height and muscular like him to. Kiku's boss was blocking Kiku's view of the man and was unable to catch his face. The man was quick and left downstairs before he could guess how he looked like. Kiku pouted and tapped his desk. In that second his boss came along brushing his blond hair with his fingers.

"Mr. Honda you didn't come to put your bag down." He said.

"I saw the door was closed and that you were busy." He said holding back a gulp.

"Understandable, thank you for being so polite." He responded before walking always and back into his room. When he was finally gone, Kiku let out a soft sigh of relief. People started to come in upstairs and heading to their stations. He spotted Feliciano and Elizaveta as they walked in and they both waved to him. Kiku waved back.

"I have to go to my family's restaurant to help out tonight, so I can't walk with you home." Feliciano said sadly.

"It's alright. Have a good time; we'll walk home together later." Kiku said with a smile. Feliciano wanted to give him a hug, but he remembered how he wanted his personal space and left his arms at his side. They said good night to each other before Kiku hopped onto the bus on his way home. The silence of no one talking to him opened his mind and his wondering of Annabeth continued. When he entered his apartment, no one snuck up on him. As he put on his slippers and locked the door, he listened to the complete silence. There wasn't a loud voice calling his name or surprise attacking him. He sighed. Kiku took a shower and let the water pour onto his head before making himself some dinner. He ate at his table in silence. It seemed so…boring and plain without her evening visit. No letter, no call to say she not coming over.

Annabeth did no escape his mind as he lay in bed, but seemed to increase. What was she doing that he couldn't tell him? They've been friends for so long and told each other everything. What was she hiding? The questions kept him awake for an hour before he fell asleep.

**Notes:**

** coaphony- a loud and annoying noise**

**Comments, Questions, Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** this chapter contains sexual contact in forceful matter.

Chapter 3—the Worrying Begins

Kiku's pillow felt no longer comfortable for him, the thoughts in his head is the reason for this. He tossed and turned all night, barely any sleep he had consumed. It had been a week and a half now and Annabeth still hadn't came over to his apartment. Nor had she answered any of his calls or text messages. The worrying had doubled and nothing had made it any better. Kiku turned his head over and looked at the digital clock on his night stand. _4:34am. _He throw his pillow onto the ground out of frustration. Kiku knew he had to respect her personal space, he knew that was the right and polite thing to do. But...the way she had left him-the way she acting. It was too much. Kiku rose from his bed and saw the quarter moon. He sighed. He couldn't take the silence and being ignored. Did she no longer trust him?

Now Kiku started to feel guilty, as if something happened and was his own fault. He quickly changed from his sleeping clothes into a fresh dark blue shirt and pants. He also put on a black sweater-he thought if he was going to be sneaky at night, he should try his best to blend in. He took his flashlight and put it in his seater pocket before heading out into the dangerous night. Veritatem street is where Annabeth;s apartment was on. Kiku only came over a few times, not too many. Once was when she was sick and was throwing a fit when she was forced to eat soup when she didn't want to. Kiku had to do so many tricks and tried to even convince her that it was good for her. But of course she didn't listen. She was such a baby about it and thrown the soup. Which ended up everywhere. After being hungry hungry and Kiku wouldn't make anything else, she ate it.

Kiku laughed a bit and kept it low so that people wouldn't notice him. In the corner was a shadow, it creeped at the light post. Kiku felt goosebumps rise on his arm and the creature poked his head out and showed the hooded self. He didn't feel comfortable with his watching him, (who would?) so he went on and climbed the steps. In his heart there was hope that she would answer the door and confess her reasoning for her actions and ignoring him.

He knocked.

No answer.

Knocked again.

Nothing.

Kiku put his ear on the door to listen and there wasn't any movement to hear. Nor the slightest, smallest breath either.

He sighed.

He went down the stairs and to the nearby ally. Kiku used his flashlight on the side of the building and saw one of Annabeth's apartment windows.

There wasn't any lights on. But that wasn't going to stop him. Kiku began to climb the waterspout, half gripping the spout and half climbing the brick wall. Annabeth lived on the third floor. He his grip tight and told himself not to look down. His nails dig into the brick and his palm on the metal plate. He took his time, not wanting to rush and than end up hurting himself. Kiku took soft and big breaths as his fingertips touch the frame of Annabeth's window. To Kiku's surprise, the window was cracked open and was easy to push even farther. The room was dark as he crawled in and onto the carpet. He walked slowly and smoothly around and turned on his flashlight. Any clue to see what Annabeth was up to. Her place was nice and neat as it was the last time he was here. Even thing in the kitchen sink had been washed and nothing was really laying around. Kiku walked to her bedroom door. He felt uneasy about entering here, especially since she was a _girl. _He was afraid to go inside.

Holding his tongue he pushed the door open and moved his light around the room. Her bed was golden brown and had a teddy bear on the center of the pillows. It looked so comfortable and a bed you never want to get off from.

_She wasn't here. _

He sighed at the fact she wasn't here. Happy that she wasn't there to freak out and sad, so that he can't find out the truth. Even though nothing was messy, it showed that there wasn't any life here either. The trace of her being here for a while. How long hadn't she been here? The questions went everywhere in his head. Kiku looked at his watch, _6:34. _Kiku still had work today and had to go soon. He shut off his flashlight and put on his black hood before going out the way he came. He climbed onto the window frame and began his way down with the water spout. When he was close enough to the ground, he jumped down-hitting the ground. It hit a bit, but he bit his bottom lip and kept quiet.

Suddenly arms grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the brick wall. The blow knocked the air out of Kiku's lungs and his flashlight rolled from his sweater pocket and down the alley. He looked up to a shadow that looked like the man from the corner-the creeper.

"Look what I have here?" The creep said with his deep voice as he brushed Kiku's face. He tried to move and get out of his grasp, but he was too big and strong. "From far you would think you would be a girl. But boys work out for me as well." For a quick second Kiku thought this would be the murder on the loose, but then changed his mind. _This guy is just a rapist thug. _He thought.

"Get off me!" Kiku yelled sounding fearless.

The creep just shook his head and held his grip on him and flipped him over. Kiku face was now touching the floor and his arms were held on his back. He couldn't break out. The creeper placed his hand on his ass, slowly rubbing. The black haired boy face was slightly blushed and didn't give up on escaping.

"Such a nice ass, soft and firm. Maybe I'll keep you." said the creeper. He couldn't stand the idea of loosing his virginity to him and being pounded by this guy for the rest of his life. Even though he knew no one would hear him, he started calling for help. With panic, the creeper shoves fast food napkins into his mouth. Now Kiku's voice is mute and his hope goes down.

"Shut up, I might be softer than usual." At this time, something was sticking out of the creepers dirty pants. He began gripping Kiku's ass and kissing it roughly. "I'm going first make my mark on your clothes first." The creeper started rubbing his dick against the outside of Kiku's ass and at times would go through his cheeks through the pants. He keeps on struggling, even though it doesn't do much. The creeper quicken his pace and moaned. In and out he went, the head of his cock was so close to his hole but never really touched it. Kiku gasped every time he came so close to it. "I'm cumm-" He began. Kiku moved just a bit so his pants wouldn't get stained with the man's sperm.

"Why you little!" He said angry and flipped Kiku over again. "Now watch me fuck you!" He began pulling off his pants and boxers. Soon enough, his ass was touching the cold ground. Slightly embarrassed that whole lower was exposed to a stranger and his penis showing. Thank god that wasn't in the air, the thought of being turned on by this. The creeper grabbed both of his ass cheeks and lifted them in the air. "Here I come!" he yelled. Kiku closed his eyes to get ready for the pain he was going to endure. But it never came. There was a slam off skull against the brick wall. Kiku opened his eyes to see a large figure hover over the creeper. Who was now having his hands on his head. The large figure kicked the creep in the stomach and on the balls.

"I'm so-ssorry, please stop right now." The creeper begged, now not sounding scary as he was before. Just an afraid old man. With shaking hands. The figure turned around and looked at Kiku. He froze up out being surprised and looked at himself and quickly reached for his boxers and pants. Kiku was even more embarrassed and blush even more.

"Are you alright. You didn't get rape by him, did he?" the sweet and strong voice asked. Kiku should his head as he buttoned up himself.

"Close, but he didn't get to. Just touch me-" Kiku choked out and stopped from memory. The figured leaned in with an object in hand and turned it on-his flashlight.

"I believe this is yours," he said handing it over. When he grabbed it, he could now see the stranger's face. Kiku's eyes widened. He was welcomed by the bluest eyes in the world. It was the man from the train. Beautiful as ever. Still with his trench coat and hat. He grabbed something out of his trench coat pocket and went to the creeper. He grabbed the old man's wrist and put the object on it-with a small _click_ sound. It was handcuffs. Kiku's eyes widen. The handsome guy walked over back t the victim and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm a cop. A detective to be right." He said with a grin.

**Notes:**

**Veritatem in latin it means truth**

**Comments, thoughts, ideas?  
**


End file.
